Dashingly Disfigured
by Bloodlace
Summary: Cody Rhodes was in a car accident, his modeling career is over. He feels as if he has nothing to live for, until he meets someone named Evan Bourne. Cody x Evan.
1. Chapter 1

Cody Rhodes was in his private limo on his way home from modelling. He specializes in grooming tips for men. He was often referred to 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes by his colleagues for his short brown hair, teal eyes, perfect nose and lips so kissable the slightest word could make anybody melt; weather they were male or female. The limo came to a stop as it approached a red light. Out of the corner of his eye, Cody caught his reflection in the window. He was mesmerized by his own eyes. The limo started moving as the traffic light turned green. Cody was still staring in his eyes. It was at this moment that Cody's life would change forever. Screeching noises were heard as a car went out of control and smashing into the limo. The effect of the car caused all the windows to shatter, including the window Cody was staring at. The glass flew straight onto Cody's face. He screamed as he held his face in pain. He fell back onto the floor of the limo as the world around him began to fade into darkness.

_A few hours later…_

Cody began to wake from his slumber of shock to realize he was in a hospital couldn't see out of one eye as it was covered by a bandage. Cody calmly looked around the room: plain white walls, a small drawer beside him, a television on the wall and a wardrobe below it. He looked to the right of him where he laid eyes on another bed. Cody's mind began to wonder. **Sharing a room? Me? Cody Garrett Rhodes shares a room with NOBODY! **It was true, as a child he never shared a room. Not even with his twin, Randy. Cody felt he needed his personal space. His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and a nurse walked in the room. She wore a white nurse's outfit with a white cap and white heels. She had brown hair in two pig tails that went past her shoulders. She had brown eyes and a small body frame. The woman held a clipboard with a pen hiding behind her right ear.

"Hello there. You're Mr Rhodes, right?" Cody gave a slight nod. His neck was sore and it hurt to move much. The nurse moved closer.

"My name is AJ Lee, and I am your attendant until you are discharged. Do you have any questions?" Cody thought for a second, he had a lot on his mind, but he just went with the core information.

"Where am I, why am I here and who does the bed over there belong to?" AJ stood there for a split second, processing the questions in her head, and then she replied,

"You are currently at Frankston Hospital; you are here because you were involved in a car accident where you suffered injuries to your face and your right eye. And the bed over there belongs to another patient. He should be back in a minute." Cody quickly replied,

"My face was injured?! Where is a mirror? GIVE ME A BLOODY MIRROR!" Cody yelled at the nurse. Cody didn't want to believe that his face was disfigured. His modelling career would be over and he would be unemployed. And sharing a room? Were they serious? AJ skipped out of the room and came back a few seconds later, with a mirror in her hand. She offered it to Cody, who snatched it from her and looked at his reflection. His bandage over his eye limited his vision, but there were scars clearly visible as well as a busted lip. Cody let out a cry, his modelling career was over and he knew it. The door opened and a young man entered the room. He had green eyes and short black hair. He had bags under her eyes. He was slightly bent as AJ lifted his arm and put it over her neck to help him move. AJ let him on the bed as she turned back to Cody.

"Please be kind to him, his name is Evan Bourne. He has been through a lot in his short life so I suggest you don't say anything that might provoke unwanted memories. And watch yourself, who knows what he might do." And with that, AJ skipped out of the room. Cody turned to the boy. He was out of the bed and sitting on the window ledge, watching the traffic with emotionless eyes. He wasn't sure how to approach him, until he turned to look at him. They locked eyes. **The eyes are the windows to the soul.** Cody thought as he stared into the boy's green eyes. But alas, he could see nothing but blankness. The boy started to walk to Cody's bed. He didn't know what to do, so he just sat there. The boy stared at him for a few seconds before slowly holding out his shaking hand.

"H-hi. I-I'm Evan Bourne. WH-What's your na-name?" He said quietly. **Evan?** Cody thought. **That's a cool name. **Cody took Evan's hand and shook it softly.

"It's an honour to meet you, Evan. My name is Cody Rhodes." **His hand is cold!** Cody thought. Evan pulled away as he walked to his bed, before collapsing onto the floor. Cody let out a scream before pressing the buzzer repeatedly, signalling for a nurse to come. Within a few seconds, AJ skipped back into the room with a smile on her face, which quickly faded and turned into shock as she saw Evan lying on the floor.

"I need assistance, immediately!" AJ yelled as other doctors and nurses came to his aid. Cody could only watch as Evan was taken out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"I need assistance, immediately!" AJ yelled as other doctors and nurses came to his aid. Cody could only watch as Evan was taken out of the room.

He hoped Evan was alright. Cody had never seen someone just fall like the way Evan did. It looked painful. But what could have caused it? Was it lack of sleep? Or maybe it was a bad memory? Whatever it was, he just wished Evan was alright. Cody tried to stopped thinking about it when another doctor walked into the room,

"AJ is a busy right now working with Evan. You don't need to worry, Evan will be fine. It's just a lack of sleep. Like AJ is your attendant, I am Evan's attendant. My name is Phil Brooks; it's nice to meet you." Cody just stared at the other man. His hair was a slightly light black and showed his fringe at the front. He wore black jeans with a black shirt and a white coat. Cody noticed the ring around Phil's finger and stared at it. Phil noticed Cody was staring at something and looked to check if he had anything wrong with his clothing. Cody sighed,

"I'm looking at the ring." Phil made a noise of realization and looked at his ring,

"I proposed to AJ a few months ago, we are looking to be married sometime next year."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. AJ told me that she would be with Evan for awhile; they were pretty close before Evan came to the hospital. She told me to tell you that I will attend to you for the rest of the day. Is there anything you need?" Cody took all the information in and thought about what he needed. He wasn't hungry or thirsty, but he hadn't had a shower since the day before the accident. And he couldn't think of anything else...

"I need a shower."

"Ok then, just let me get changed into some clothes that I don't mind getting wet, or I could just take off my clothes."

"I told you I was staring at the ring. You are engaged, and you aren't my type."

"I was just joking at the last part, but thanks for boosting my self-esteem. Are you able to walk?"

"I'm not sure, I could try." Cody removed the cover off of his body and placed his bare feet on the cold ground. He stood up fine, but when he went to take a step, his knees buckled and he almost fell to the ground, but Phil caught him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine- What are you doing?" Cody objected when Phil picked him up and walked into the bathroom. Inside, there was a toilet, a sink and a bath.

"I'm helping you bathe. Let's face it, you may be able to wash yourself, but you won't be walking out of this bathtub. So I might as well stay." Cody glared at Phil before he was put down. Cody untied the back of the hospital gown and he let it fall to the floor, revealing all kinds of cuts and bruises.

"What happened to you?" Phil asked as he turned on the bath water.

"I was in a car accident." Cody replied as he watched the water rise. He went to lift his leg to step in the bathtub, but he found he couldn't move it.

"Would you be able to help me in?"

"I thought I wasn't your type."

"I meant in the bathtub, you sick fuck. I can't seem to lift my legs." Phil nodded as he placed Cody's arm over his shoulder. He lifted Cody and put him into the bathtub. The water was nice and warm for Cody, and it felt soothing against his scars. He sighed in pleasure as Phil walked to the cupboard below the sink and pulled out some shampoo, conditioner and soap.

"Now," Phil said as he walked back to Cody, "Lift your hands in the air." Cody looked confused as he obeyed Phil's request. Cody lifted his hands in the air, but they felt so heavy.

"Stay like that for as long as you can." Phil commanded. Cody stared at Phil with a confused look as he kept his arms in the air. Within a minute, Cody's arms buckled and they fell back into the water.

"Interesting," Phil muttered under his breath, "I'm sure that Randy would be able to help with this."

"Who's Randy?" Cody asked as he relaxed into the bath. Phil opened the shampoo and started to pour some into his hand.

"Randy is head of the Rehabilitation unit," Phil started to rub the shampoo in Cody's hair, "He and his employees help people to walk, talk and stuff. I'll have him come in to examine you, and then he will see what you need to be rehabilitated on, like your arms for example." Cody nodded as Phil washed the shampoo out of Cody's hair. He then started to pour some conditioner into his hand.

"So what kind of people will be rehabilitating me?" Cody asked.

"It depends on what you need to be rehabilitated on. For your arms, you will most likely visit Ted. For your legs, you will probably see Paige. If you have mental issues, you would see our psychologist Kaitlyn. You might meet some of the others along the way like Jericho, Beth, Mike and Stephanie." Cody nodded as Phil drowned out the conditioner from Cody's hair. Phil got the soap and started to wash Cody. Phil washed his arms, shoulders and neck. Phil started to work on Cody's stomach until Cod felt a sharp pain.

"Fuck!" Cody cried out and Phil stopped immediately. His eyes scanned Cody's abdomen for any bruises or cuts. He found a fairly large bruise where he had scrubbed. How did he miss that? Phil grazed his fingers over the bruise, and Cody didn't budge.

"What are you doing- Ouch!" Cody voiced as Phil pressed against the wound.

"You might have some digestive problems. You will have to get checked out by Damien within the next few days." Cody nodded as Phil resumed cleaning him. After carefully washing his stomach, Phil started to travel down lower, until Cody grabbed his wrist.

"I don't want you touching it."

"It?" Phil asked with fake confusion, "What is 'it'?" Cody sighed in frustration.

"Never mind." Cody mumbled as Phil continued cleansing Cody. Phil began cleaning Cody's manhood, washing it gently. He then cupped Cody's balls in one hand and gently washed them with the other. Cody moaned in the process as Phil just scrubbed his penis as if it was any other body part.

"You didn't try to jerk me off? Or hit on me?"

"You sound disappointed, Cody." Cody glared at Phil.

"I'm only joking," Phil spoke "I'm straight, engaged and at work. I wouldn't hit on you, but I like to have fun with my patients."

"How does Evan put up with you?" Cody asked as Phil finished washing and helped Cody to his feet and pulled the plug out of the bathtub.

"He plays along with it. He's gay so it's more fun, and we both know nothing will come of it because we both aren't attracted to each other." Cody nodded as Phil started drying him.

"How long has Evan been here?"

"He has been in and out of here more times than I can count. Various things have happened to him. He grew up in an abusive family, and was beaten at least twice a week for about 15 years. His mother died, and his father started raping Evan regularly, and once Evans dad made Evan spread his legs to all his friends. Evan has been treated for multiple cuts, bruises and massive amounts of psychological treatment. His current stay has been for about 3 months. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, um, no reason." Phil threw the towel away, having no need for it anymore, and put Cody's hospital gown back on. With his arm over Phil, Cody re-entered the room and sat down on his bed. Phil picked up Cody's legs and placed them on the bed.

"I think that you need to see Randy as soon as he's free. I'll go page him now." Phil left the room just as AJ was about to enter. Cody saw them talk and kiss for a second before AJ walked into the room with someone else who had long blond hair on the outside, but it was black on the inside.

"Cody, this is Kaitlyn, our psychologist." Kaitlyn walked up to Cody and sat beside him,

"Hello Cody, how are you doing today?"

"I've had better days." AJ walked to Kaitlyn's side and whispered something in her ear, and Kaitlyn nodded in reply. Cody spoke up to AJ,

"How's Evan? Is he doing alright?"

"Evan is doing just fine, but he won't be back until later. Now, Kaitlyn will be here to keep you company until he gets back."

"What about Phil?"

"He is going to Randy's office to see where they can fit you in. He won't be back for a bit, but if you need something else, you can ask Kaitlyn or someone else can come to help." AJ smiled as she skipped out of the room. Cody looked back to Kaitlyn, who smiled at him,

"Let's begin, Mr. Rhodes."


End file.
